A Chibi Christmas
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Its Christmas time and the Chibis are excited, all but one. Chibi Kami and Chibi Gackt try to cheer Chibi Hyde as all hell breaks loose as the two try to bring a little holiday cheer to the stoic Chibi.


Title: A Chibi Christmas

Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Chibis, kissing chibis, snowballs, and stupidity

Pairing: Chibi Klaha/Chibi Mana, Chibi Kozi/Chibi Yu~ki, Chibi Ruki/Chibi Reita, Chibi Hyde/Chibi Gackt, Chibi Miyavi/Chibi Uruha  
Summary: Its Christmas time and the Chibis are excited, all but one. Chibi Kami and Chibi Gackt try to cheer Chibi Hyde as all hell breaks loose as the two try to bring a little holiday cheer to the stoic Chibi.

Notes: This is just an idea I had and forced Satchi Claus to help me with by bouncing ideas off her and making her give me ideas. I loves yew Satchi!

And thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their days to review my other works, which means so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

Chibi Kami, Chibi Gackt and Chibi Hyde were at the local mall, shopping for presents for the other Chibi jrockers they lived with. Chibi Hyde sighed heavily again for the sixth time in a few minutes and Chibi Gackt turned to his boyfriend with a glare.

"What is your problem?" Chibi Gackt snapped.

"I hate shopping." Chibi Hyde replied.

"No you don't! You take me shopping all the time!" Chibi Kami said. Chibi Hyde glared at the taller chibi, causing Chibi Kami to take a step back.

"Look I just don't like this time of year okay?" Chibi Hyde sighed.

"But why?! It's so pretty!" Chibi Gackt cried. Chibi Hyde glared at his boyfriend.

"I just don't like it." He repeated.

"You're weird." Chibi Kami mentioned.

"And you're a cry baby so what's your point?" Chibi Hyde snapped. Tears welled up in Chibi Kami's eyes and Chibi Gackt sighed.

"Come on Hyde, you promised you wouldn't pick on him anymore remember?" The tallest chibi said quietly. The small chibi huffed before turning away.

"I hate Christmas." He mumbled.

* * *

"Come on Hyde! Just one little taste!" Chibi Gackt cried holding out the homemade chocolate to his boyfriend.

"No. Drop it Gackt." Chibi Hyde snapped. The two chibis heard a crash and looked back, seeing Chibi Kami with the bowl of chocolate splattered on the floor and chocolate on his face mixing with his tears. Chibi Chachamaru rushed in the room, stopping short when he saw the mess.

"KAMI!" He cried. Chibi Kami burst into harsh sobs, his words undistinguishable. Chibi Chachamaru walked to the crying chibi, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Chibi Kami sniffled looking down at the bowl of chocolate.

"I wanted to make you some chocolate too but…" Chibi Kami trailed off sadly. He let out a shocked eep when he felt a warm tongue on his cheek lapping a small bit of the chocolate there.

"Thank you Kami. It's good." Chibi Chachamaru whispered. Chibi Kami blushed but frowned when he saw Chibi Hyde storm out of the room.

"Is he mad at me?" Chibi Kami asked. Chibi Gackt shrugged before following his smaller boyfriend.

* * *

"Help me Hyde?" Chibi Gackt asked from the top of the ladder. It was the next day and he was stringing tinsel in the door ways.

"No." Chibi Hyde snapped watching from the ground.

"Please! It'll make you feel better I know it!" Chibi Gackt whined. Chibi Hyde shook his head and began to walk away.

"Hyde wait!" Chibi Gackt said turning to watch his boyfriend. Taking a step he didn't realize his foot was caught in the silver tinsel and he soon found himself suspended in the doorway, having knocked over the ladder.

"Well isn't this perfect." He mumbled. Chibi Hyde looked up at his boyfriend with bored eyes before turning and walking away.

"Wait Hyde! Come back and get me down!" Chibi Gackt cried. The stoic chibi kept walking ignoring his boyfriend's pleas.

"Gackt? What are you doing?" Chibi Miyavi asked walking into the room.

"Get me down before this stuff breaks!" Chibi Gackt cried flailing his arms. Chibi Miyavi ran to the ladder and struggled but got it upright before rushing up it and helping the tangled chibi out of his silvery prison.

"Thanks Miyavi." Chibi Gackt said hugging the multi-colour haired chibi before realizing he still had many more doorways to hang silvery tinsel on. With a groan he started out.

* * *

"Play with us Hyde?" Chibi Kami asked putting on his fluffy purple jacket.

"No." Chibi Hyde answered looking out the window at the white powder on the ground.

"I hate snow. It's cold and wet."

"At least come out with us." Chibi Gackt said tugging on his black jacket. Chibi Hyde sighed before nodding and tugging on his silver jacket. Chibi Chachamaru bounded up to the trio, wrapped snuggly in his pink jacket and pink scarf.

"Hyde are you coming with us?" He asked. The smallest chibi nodded glaring out the window. The chibis all walked outside where many other chibis were playing in the snow already. Chibi Hyde sat down on the porch, spacing out. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when a snowball hit his face. He looked up and saw Chibi Gackt and Chibi Kami pointing to each other as the culprit. Reaching down Chibi Hyde made two snow balls and threw them, striking both chibis.

"Snowball fight!" Chibi Jasmine You cried. The Chibi's divided evenly and ran to separate sides of the yard. When Chibi Chachamaru called go the chibis threw their snowballs. Only instead of throwing them at each other they all *except Chibi Gackt Chibi Kami and Chibi Chachamaru* threw their snow balls at the stoic chibi on the porch. Chibi Hyde screamed and ran inside slamming the door behind him.

"I HATE CHRISTMAS!" He cried running to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

"Think they over did it?" Chibi Chachamaru asked quietly after the watching Chibi Hyde slam the door.

"Maybe just a teeny bit." Chibi Gackt answered nodding his head.

* * *

"Sing with us Hyde? Chibi Chachamaru asked that evening. The chibis were all gathered in the living room around a cd player playing Christmas carols.

"No. I don't do carols. I hate Christmas." He muttered.

"Aw don't be that way!" Chibi Chachamaru exclaimed.

"I said no!" Chibi Hyde snapped.

"Sheesh you don't have to be mean about it you know." Chibi Hizaki breathed. Chibi Hyde snorted and sat down next to Chibi Gackt. The smallest chibi looked up and saw Chibi Uruha and Chibi Miyavi standing in a doorway talking and noticed the mistletoe above them.

"Hey! Miyavi Uruha! You're standing under mistletoe! Now you gotta kiss!" Chibi Kozi cried laughing. The two chibis blushed before leaning in and kissing quickly. Hyde looked away sadly.

"Aw so cute!" Chibi Kami cried happily. The chibis exchanged gifts each getting one from each chibi even Chibi Hyde got the others presents. The smallest chibi left the room quickly after opening them; Chibi Kami followed seeing tears present on the small chibi's face.

* * *

"Hyde? You okay?" Chibi Kami asked catching up with the smallest chibi.

"No I'm not okay! Everyone else got something from Gackt but I didn't and I'm his boyfriend!" He cried. Chibi Kami sighed heavily.

"It'll be alright you'll see Hyde. He probably just wants to give it to you privately."

"That's the problem, he does everything in private, he never shows affection in public and it hurts." Chibi Hyde explained. Chibi Gackt round the corner just in time to hear the confession and looked down at the box in his hand. Walking back to the living room he saw all the chibis cuddled together in pairs: Chibi Mana and Chibi Klaha, Chibi Kozi and Chibi Yu~ki, Chibi Jasmine You and Chibi Hizaki, Chibi Uruha and Chibi Miyavi, Chibi Ruki and Chibi Reita, and Chibi Chachamaru sitting by himself watching a movie. He placed Chibi Hyde's present down and went to get the stoic chibi.

"Hyde, I forgot to put your present under the tree! I have it for you in the living room." Chibi Gackt said happily. Chibi Hyde sighed and followed the hyper chibi into the sitting room. Chibi Kami bounded over to Chibi Chachamaru and the two cuddled up together beside Chibi Miyavi and Chibi Uruha.

Chibi Gackt handed Chibi Hyde a small box wrapped in silver and purple paper. Chibi Hyde opened it with a small smile that turned to a confused frown when he saw what was inside; a sprig of mistletoe.

"What's this for?" He asked picking it up. Chibi Gackt leaned in and kissed him.

"That's what it was for. Happy Christmas Hyde." The raven haired chibi whispered.

"You know, maybe the holidays aren't so bad." Chibi Hyde announced. Chibi Gackt squealed in delight and pulled Chibi Hyde to where the other chibis were sitting and curled up together for the remainder of the night.

~Owari~

Wow this sucked! I churned this out in a day and a half, I wanted to be able to post it before Christmas and I'm leaving tomorrow for my brothers and I won't be back till sometime on Saturday. So I knew I needed to finish it cause no one likes a late Christmas ficcie ^^ please tell me what you think!


End file.
